


scars

by FreshSliceOfLime



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: M/M, Morning Cuddles, Scars, i love them ok???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshSliceOfLime/pseuds/FreshSliceOfLime
Summary: forzen wakes up at 6 am, tommy's awake too.
Relationships: Tommy Coolatta/Forzen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	scars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshSliceOfLemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshSliceOfLemon/gifts).



> im sick and craving cuddles so i wrote this

forzen blinked his eyes open, looking around. the sun was just going up, so it was probably around 6 am. he felt something touching his back, going down and up like it was trying to be gentle. he knew it was tommy, obviously. “what’re ya’ doin’, babe?” he murmured, turning on his side. tommy hummed and looked up, pulling his hand away from frozen. “oh...sorry. i was, ehm, looking a-at your scars.” 

frozen hummed in response. he had a lot of scars, most of them on his arms and torso. when he first got most of them, he hated it. but tommy apparently loved them, so frozen had learned to embrace it. “they’re r-really pretty.” tommy murmured, tracing his finger over a pretty big scar on frozen’s bicep. 

“thanks.” frozen chuckled, wrapping his arm around tommy’s waist and pulling him closer. “what’re you, uh, doin’ up this early?” he asked, running his fingers through tommy’s hair. tommy continued to touch his scars, his legs wrapping around frozen’s waist. “no reason, i just woke up. did- did i wake you?” he asked, before starting to pepper kisses on forzen’s scars.

oh.

“ah-” frozen cleared his throat, face growing red. “ehm, a-a lil’ bit. ‘s fine, though.” he murmured. tommy looked up at his face and giggled, pecking his lips. “you’re- you’re red!” he laughed, wrapping his arms around frozen’s arm. frozen scoffed, and looked away, pouting a bit. “am not. shut up. go back to sleep.”

“you’re red! red as- as a sweet strawberry on- on a saturday afternoon!” tommy giggled, peppering frozen’s cheek in more kisses. frozen huffed, but still smiled a bit. “love ya’, tommy.” he murmured, turning to give tommy a kiss on the lips. tommy squeaked, smiling into the kiss. once frozen pulled away, he giggled once more and said, “i-i love you t-too, frozen!”


End file.
